flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dendrobium
Background Dendrobium is a member of Cattleya's Mansion, along with Cattleya, Cymbidium, Oncidium, and Black Baccara. * During Cattleya's childhood days, Dendrobium met her when venturing into the mansion. Feeling pity for Cattleya, Dendrobium decided to quit her job as Royal Supervisor and began to live with Cattleya in the mansion, taking care of her and giving her education. When Cattleya become old enough to become Lady of the Manor, Dendrobium ends her teaching and no longer lives there, but she sometimes visit the mansion for tea. Dendrobium is now Cattleya's escort. * Dendrobium is also Cymbidium's mentor which is why they share the same skill name, only Dendrobium's skill is the "true" mastered form. Quotes | Clip1 = | Clip2 = | Clip3 = | Clip4 = | Clip5 = | Clip6 = | Clip7 = | Clip8 = | Clip9 = | Clip10 = | Clip11 = | Clip12 = | Clip13 = | Clip14 = | Clip15 = | Clip16 = | Clip17 = | Clip18 = | Clip19 = | Clip20 = | Clip21 = | Clip22 = | Clip23 = | Clip24 = | Clip25 = | Clip26 = | Clip27 = | Clip28 = | Clip29 = | Clip30 = | Clip31 = | Clip32 = | Clip33 = | Clip34 = | Clip35 = | Clip36 = | Clip37 = | Clip38 = | Clip39 = | Clip40 = | Clip41 = | Clip42 = | Clip43 = | Clip44 = | Clip45 = | Clip00 = | Clip46 = | damagetrap001 = | ENS11 = | ENS12 = | ENS21 = | ENS22 = | ENS31 = | ENS32 = | ENS41 = | ENS42 = | Clip99 = | ClipS11 = | ClipS12 = | ClipS21 = | ClipS22 = | ClipS31 = | ClipS32 = | ClipS41 = | ClipS42 = }} Gallery Pre-Evolved Form File:stand 112806.png Evolved Form File:stand 412805.png Bloomed Form }} Evolved Form }} Pre-Evolved Form File:112805 evo ES.png Evolved Form File:112805 bloom ES.png Bloomed Form }} Miscellaneous *During her skill animation, you can see Dendrobium's panties when she stomp her foot on the ground. *Dendrobium's skill trigger boost can be stacked with Cymbidium to give her a 400% skill trigger boost on turn 1, effectively raising her chance of unleashing her special skill to at least 98%. Combined with her 100% chance to act twice in the first turn, she can inflict great amount of damage during the first turn. Botanical Origin デンドロビウム / Dendrobium is a huge genus of orchids which contains about 1,200 species. The name Dendrobium derives from Greek dendron ("tree") and bios ("life"), it is a reflection to how wild plants live on tress. Currently, due to large amount of species listed in this genus and diversity between them, it is impossible to describe it by using just one plant as an example. In the past, plants from "nobile group" (ノビル系) were commonly used to describe Dendrobium genus. ノビル系 refers to Dendrobium nobile and its closest hybrids. Flower drawn behind the character is most likely from this lineage. Flowers that are part of ノビル系 are highly cold resistant since they originally come from plant growing in mountain forest. However, they need low temperature to form flower buds which is why they usually bloom from winter to spring. Dendrobium nobile's petals are white with purple color starting from tips and going to the center but a lot more color variants are available within the group. Dendrobium is a part of so called "4 ocean breeds" (四大洋ラン) alongside Cattleya, Paphiopedilum and Cymbidium. 四大洋ラン refers to 4 most famous orchid genera that were introduced to Japan from the Europe. It does not refer to genera "produced in the West" but to those that "came over from the West". This term only applies in Japan. References #Picture source #Dendrobium's JP wiki page #Dendrobium on Wikipedia #ノビル系 on (Japanese) Wikipedia #Dendrobium on (Japanese) Wikipedia #四大洋ラン on (Japanese) weblio